I've Wanted to Teach you
by DJ Danbogangsta
Summary: Set after Pirates 1, William teaching Elizabeth swordsmanship. Willabeth Oneshot Fluff. RxR


I don't own Pirates of the Carribean!! ...too bad :(

* * *

**_"I've Wanted to Teach you"_**

Will lunged against mid air, his sword gleaming in the sun along with his skin. I smiled, as I watched. He was good at his craft, and it looked so natural and effortless how he practiced his parries against the wind. I stood up from my place in the shade and walked over to him, wrapping my arms about his waist from behind. He turned in my arms to face me. "Sheath that blade of yours, good sir, or shall I have to fight you with my own?" I said with a mock accent. I leaned boldly in to kiss him, pressing my lips against his.

"You're dangerous with your words Miss Swan," He said with a grin, "but how are you with the blade? Shall I teach you some?" I smiled and pondered for a moment. "Actually, I think I might like that" _Perhaps one day I should even defeat him_, I thought to myself. Then I laughed inwardly. Me? Defeat William? The chances were around one and zero.

We walked over towards the out building, where he kept his tools, and, in Wills' case, swords as well. He selected a sword and handed in to me "There you are," he grinned as he placed the sword in my hand, "I think you should start with this one, it's the lightest." I grimaced at his joke and let my arm droop under the weight of the weapon. "Woah!" he quickly jumped out of the way, for my blade had come in very close proximity of his left leg, "You may be new at this, but that blade is very real" He said in a mock authoritative voice.

"Now, Miss Swann, the first rule a swordsman must learn is how to correctly hold his sword," He said this while beginning to rearrange my hand on the hilt of the blade. "Your thumb should be here," he placed my thumb in the correct position, "and your fore finger, here." He smiled down at me, and I returned the warmth. "Now that you can handle it right, how about trying a parry Mrs. Swann?" He led me out into the yard. "Now place this foot in front of you," he lifted my left into the desired position, "Your right, should be here." I grinned at him, trying not to feel foolish. "I feel like a puppet" I told him, my lower lip jutting out in a mock look of sadness. He smiled, "Puppets can't wield swords on their own, now can they Elizabeth?"

My eyebrows shot up in alarm "my name! Dear William has finally said my _name_!" I could have sworn his face went red for a second, but he straightened up and modeled off a parry. I mimicked him. He did it again. I mimicked him back. He smiled "I think you're getting the hang of it." I made a show of making my back ram-rod straight, then making the parry again saying to him in a mocking tone "see? Nothing to it. Why I am the greatest swordsman there ever was! Ever is! No one can best me…" I trailed off smiling.

Will was chuckling under his breath. He used his sword as a sort of pointer as he pointed out my dress, "If you'd really like to learn, you can't train wearing that." I looked down, fingering the lacy material. I wouldn't be able to wear a corset either, and I was elated at the thought. No more corset stays, no more constricting ties! Breathing fully! I had dreamed about that. "Well yes, I figured as much Will. Where will I get men's clothes though?"

He thought about it, then turned and declared "You could use some of mine, just for now. A temporary use, that is" his face went slightly red. I gently placed the sword on the ground and walked over to him, placing my hands on his chest and leaning in. "Thank you Will, for teaching me that is. I've wanted to learn ever since the Pearl."

His sword dropped to the ground along with mine, and his arms went about my waist, pulling me closer. In my ear he whispered "I've wanted to teach you."

* * *

**Ok, so I wrote a one-shot for something other then Twilight! Yay me! I don't know these characters so well, and they could definatly be OOC without me even knowing it! Please tell me if they are. And suggestions, I love suggestions. Thankyou! **

**  
DJ**


End file.
